


Beneath a brushed blue sky

by durianmush



Category: Brokeback Mountain (2005), Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:55:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28259562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/durianmush/pseuds/durianmush
Summary: A summer up in the mountains. Herding sheep. Riding horses. Falling into forbidden love. A fanfic based on fanfics.
Relationships: Delphine Cormier/Cosima Niehaus
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	Beneath a brushed blue sky

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tumblweed](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tumblweed/gifts), [Mondax](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mondax/gifts).



> I'm shit at writing stories, but I can write songs based on the amazing stuff on this site. This one is based on the brilliant fic by tumblweed, Transhumance, and the subsequent masterfully conceptualized sequels by Mondax. I wrote this during pandemic, when I was feeling existential and reading a lot of Cophine fics.
> 
> Songs are weird, because they are broad and not super specific, but hopefully it sort of works?
> 
> Recorded hastily on my phone, so quality is meh.

Inspired by [Transhumance by tumblweed](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4794386/chapters/10972250), and the sequels by [Mondax](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mondax). Titled differently here as to not confuse it with the original fic. Enjoy!

Ride with me now o’er the hills

Past the clouds up in the sky

Out here just the two of us

Leaving all the world behind.

Build a fire when nighttime falls

Beneath the sky that’s brushed with blue

Put my hand upon your heart

With a promise in your eyes

When the heavens open up

When the rain comes pouring down

The cold mountain wind reminds us how

Just any other time would do

A little cabin in the hills

A crackling fire by the bed.

Quiet voices in my head

And your whisper on my lips

A symphony when morning breaks

A masterpiece in painted hues

Nothing can compare with you

You’ll be my one regret

Another lifetime, maybe then

Sing of heartbreak in the dark

Cuz you have someone and I do too

Just any other time would do

Ride with me now o’er the hills

Laughing at clouds up in the sky

Out here just the two of us

Leaving all the world behind.


End file.
